


The World Is Not Enough

by Freya1970



Series: Harry Potter's 'Bond' Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Romance, Death Eaters, F/M, Forced Marriage, Garbage-The World Is Not Enough, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage Law Challenge, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Bellatrix is looking for a new husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Is Not Enough

The Ministry has decided that after all the destruction and loss of life to the Wizarding world after the defeat of Voldemort to enact a marriage law, that prevents all marriages from occurring until a lottery system can be instituted where the Ministry will pick wizards and witches who are compatible with one another. Unknown to most wizards and witches Bellatrix LeStrange has survived the war and was secretly ensconced into Azkaban until she breaks out again. Severus Snape is secretly recruited by the Ministry to aid in the capture of the death eaters at large which includes Bellatrix LeStrange.

Ron and Hermione wait patiently for the lottery to begin, hoping they will be matched. Severus Snape is also anticipating the lottery results. Soon after the recently widowed Bellatrix escaped Azkaban both she and Lucius approach Snape proposing that Snape marry Bellatrix despite the hold on all marriages to 'secure' the inner circle. Snape refuses and expresses his hope to retain his bachelorhood. Bellatrix informs Snape that she knows that Hermione is his protege. Instead, of threatening to harm her, she tells him that she will give him an offering in 'good faith' instead.

That offering turns out to be the destruction of the burrow in which Ron is devastatingly injured and is moved to St. Mungo's. Bellatrix tells him that she has left him another 'offering' of faith in Godric's Hollow. Snape's devastated when he discovers Hermione had been drugged and had the word 'Mudblood' carved on her arm by Bellatrix, matching the scar on her other arm in the same room where he had found Lilly Potter years before.

Snape returns to his home where Bellatrix is waiting where she informs Snape that everything she's done so far is just the beginning. Snape concedes, and Lucius Malfoy arranges for the marriage. After the ceremony, Bellatrix leaves Snape behind to finish off the Weasleys knowing that this will drive a wedge between him and Hermione, which she believes will weaken him into submission. Bellatrix continues her reign of terror on wizards and muggles alike while demanding that Snape consummate their marriage, but he refuses and informs the Weasleys where they can find Bellatrix since his marriage vows prevents him from harming her. Molly Weasley hunts down Bellatrix and kills her.

Snape is left alone with the knowledge that if Ron dies, he'll lose Hermione, and then begins to wonder why he should care. Meanwhile, at St. Mungo's, Snape's fears comes to pass where Ron dies while Hermione had been watching over him. After some heart soul searching, Snape discovers that he has fallen in love with Hermione but decides to hide it instead of acknowledging it for fear of someone else using it against him in the future.

Lots of pairings but I ship Severus Snape/Hermione Granger, but this is just a warped version of it.

Credits:  
Harry Potter-J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.  
The World Is Not Enough-Garbage


End file.
